Mission
by BlackSimiStar
Summary: Sakura's first seduction mission... never mind... Its Naruto's. UNBETAED!


Seduce and Kill

Minasa Tobaji AKA The Seraph

Wanted:

Grave Robbing

Mass genocide of several small villages

Rape and Murder

According to witnesses he loves music and women who look interesting. This will be Sakura's first seduction mission. Back up instructions will be left up to the team leader.

Burn mission scroll in confirmation of job.

Team 7 reads out loud the mission parameters once they reach the village hidden in trees. They are currently at one of the small hotels a mile or two from where their client is staying.

Sakura a pink haired medic was with her three teammates getting ready to head out to capture and kill "The Seraph." Going over the notes her sensei trained her about for seduction, Sakura left the boys and went to her private room to get ready for the evening.

Once Sakura left the room, Naruto, a whiskered blonde haired blued eyed boy spoke. "Hey… Hey… Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?" an one eye grey haired man answered.

"I'm not saying that Sakura is not pretty, but do you honestly think that she will be able to 'seduce' someone enough to kill?" Naruto questioned.

"I agree with dickless," a pale dark haired boy named Sai, added. "She doesn't actually scream seduction."

"Mah.. mah.. that was before, Sakura was recently able to pick up some tips from the Hokage. Who is a woman and most likely went on missions herse…"

"Kakashi." Naruto cut in; "please we all know Baa-chan did not ever in her whole career go on a seduction mission."

"I may not be as smart as you two," Sai snorted, "but I for sure know at least that much." Naruto continued.

"I think we should trust the Hokage, Naruto. Even if she didn't personally, she may of have had someone else come in and teach her."

"Really?" Sai commented. "Like who?"

"Yes sensei… who? Hinata? Ino? Maybe Kureni because we all know how much of a sexual deviant she is… and lets not forget Anko. Because we don't seem to hang out with normal ninjas in our exceptionally large village," Naruto stated matter of factly.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Mah… mah… if something happens we'll just pull out and try out something else.?

 _He's losing confidence as well in the girl_ , Kyuubi voice ranged out in Naruto's mind.

 _I know_ , Naruto mentally added.

 _If something goes wrong I'll step in and take care of it_. Naruto continued.

 _You? What can you do, you brat? You're the one with the least amount of the talent in the group._ Kyuubi argued

 _Remember Kyu,_ Naruto calmly replied. _I WAS raised on in the red light district._

 _Right…_

 _I may not be the best container in your over grown red eyes but I been around prostitutes, whores, strippers, and everything else. It may not have been the safest area but I learned a lot in my formative years._ Naruto argued.

 _Heh, the wrong things kit, but I barely remember this so-called experience you gained so when your pink haired teammates fails prove me wrong._ Kyuubi laughs/growls

 _Hai_ … the connection cuts off.

There is a knock on the door and Sakura enters. Her short pink hair wavy with silver pinning a few locks back. She is wearing a pale pink dress with a dark red necklace.

Naruto pointedly looks at Kakashi with a looking stating "I told you so" and was responded with an eye smile.

"I'm ready," Sakura states.

"So what are you going to do Sakura-chan? Do you want to practice before we go out?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Pervert!" Sakura runs over and hits Naruto on the head. "Why would I want to try out anything on you. You baka!"

"Ow… why did you hit me? And what did I say for you to think that…" Naruto pauses and seriously says "You can't seduce anyone like that Sakura. Kakashi sensei if she fails like she will do, I'll handle it."

"And what can and idiot like you do…" Sakura sneers

 _Silence… a breathe in and breathe out Naruto._ Naruto mentally states. Naruto turns to Kakashi an asks.

"Is that okay Kakashi sensei?" Before Sakura can retort Sai jumps in.

"I'm with dickless, if ugly can't even handle this level of flirtation then I rather let dickless do it. He looks female enough."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted

Sakura looks at Kakashi with a determined look. "I got this sensei but if I do fail why not give it to the baka. I bet all he will do is pester him to death anyway."

Kakashi agrees and they head out.

Thirty minutes in all three boys watch the train wreck of Sakura's so called seduction education.

Minasa Tobaji AKA The Seraph was a normal average looking guy with long brown hair tied at his neck a scar over his right eye. He has black eyes and was wearing a form fitting shirt and shinobi pants and boots. He was sitting with 10 other unidentifiable ninjas in a closed off booth to the side. Sakura couldn't make it in no matter what she did. She tried to talk to the bouncer or seduce, the men on her team didn't know and that didn't work. She tried sneaking in that didn't work, she tried "spilling her drink" that only made her mad and dirty as the bouncer caught her and she accidentally spilled it onto herself. Before she could blow up she stomped over to wear she saw Kakashi waving the sign for "no".

"I can't get to him sensei. I tried everything. I guess he is just not as into pretty girls" Sakura stated. Whipping the drink off her dress with the napkin Kakashi provided.

"I guess it's my turn. Sexy no jutsu – red!" Naruto states quietly.

Everyone looks to wear Naruto was standing and sees a beautiful redhead in a dark purple kimono. The sleeves fell off her shoulders showing off the top half of her exceptionally large breasts. A black tie was tied around her waist, which looked like it was the one thing holding up her breast as well as her kimono. The bottom the kimono stopped right before the knee with a rather large split.

"Now you really are dickless, dickless. And you look good to. I say yes."

"Yes you do Naruto. But, I think me and you will have to have a chat later on where you be going to get your… um… material. But I approve. Sakura you stay here and watch out for trouble."

Kakashi and Sai poofs away.

"I hardly think you can get him with your perverted jutsu, Naruto-baka!" Sakura stated angry because Naruto looks better and already has several interested looks from several men an a few women around the club. She gets up, attempting to hit him when two club members stopped her mid swing.

The two strangers who walked over and saw the red haired beauty had went over to talk an as they made their way over they saw the pink haired girl raise her hand to hit the beautiful red haired girl and they were not going to let that happen.

"Are you okay miss?"

Sakura replied… "ye…" But was cut off.

"We weren't asking you." One of the men sneered. "We were asking Ms. Naruto? Is that you name?"

The red haired responded with a deep and smoky, "Yes."

"I was on my way to preform," Naruto continued, "when this young woman stopped me. I thank you so much for helping me out."

Naruto walked over slowly to the two men and softly whispered, lowly for only them to hear, "because as much as I love action, I rather be the one issuing it out." Naruto smirks.

And walked towards the stage.

The two men quickly dropped Sakura's hand. Blushing hard and walked behind the curvaceous red haired girl.

Kakashi and Sai arrived minutes later in plain civilian clothes and sat beside a still stunned Sakura.

"Where is dickless, ugly?

Sakura points shakily to the stage where all three see Naruto talking with the owner and band.

 _Is she going to sing?_ Thought Kakashi

"Sensei I didn't know Naruto can sing…" Sakura states/questions outloud.

"Mah… I didn't either… well its looks like it will be and interesting night. Stay on guard though you guys. As soon as the target is alone we'll strike."

"Hai…" Sai and Sakura agree

"Are you ready Miss?" Asks the owner.

Naruto nodded.

She brings out a high chair and sits.

Hi everyone my name is Naru. And I am here to sing for you guys. I hope you like it.

The band starts playing… ("Hard to do" by K. Michelle)

I've been thinking bout ya

Are you thinking bout me?

I know I went crazy

But you were wrong

The rest of Team 7 was in shock.

Naru while singing right hand slowly moves to the inside of her right thigh and slowly crawls up towards her breasts and rubes her neck slowly while briefly closing her eyes.

I apologize, I'll let it go tonight

Forgive me and I'll forgive you

Naru's left hand slowly moves across the top part of her chest while lowering her eyes, zeroing on the guys that just saved her from Sakura's slap. She bites her lower lip lightly.

Oh, cause what you gon' do

When I put that pretty thing on you

Oh, I usually don't do this

But I'll do it for you

Naru starts grinding slowing while sitting in the chair.

Oh, baby cause...

Missing you is way too hard to do

I'd rather be fucking you

Naru starts rubbing slowing on her chest.

Do you mind if I give you love

Cause I just wanna give you love

Won't you tell me if I'm doing too much

Missing you is way too hard to do

Naru starts rubbing the inside of her thighs. "The Seraph" starts to walk slowly from the VIP area to the stage.

Lately I've been in my feelings

Dealing with the daily thoughts of missing you

I ain't dialing but my body's calling for ya

Breaking down...

Gotta give it to you

Naru continues to grind in the chair and touching herself slowly. Her top falls slowly off her shoulders but stops when she lifts herself from out her chair and starts to grind on the microphone stand.

Cause what you gon' do

When I put that pretty thing on you

I usually don't do this

But I'll do it for you

Naru starts grinding hard on the stand.

Oh, baby cause...

Missing you is way too hard to do

I'd rather be fucking you

Do you mind if I give you love

Cause I just wanna give you love

Won't you tell me if I'm doing too much

Missing you is way too hard to do

Naru falls to her knees looking at the Serpah. She crawls over and speaks.

Don't get along all the time

Just want your body on mine

And you can call it what you wanna

But I'm a call you when I want it

Fishnets and trench coats

Underneath, it's a bomb

The fire land's most wanted

Errrbody upon on it

What you gon' do

When I put that pretty thing on you

I usually don't do this

But I'll do it for you

Kakashi and Sai get a nosebleed watching Naruto grinding. Sakura is blushing hard.

Oh, baby cause...

Missing you is way too hard to do

I'd rather be fucking you

Do you mind if I give you love

Cause I just wanna give you love

Won't you tell me if I'm doing too much

Missing you is way too hard to do

Naru stands up and walks to the two men that saved her from Sakura earlier and pulls them from their chair. She starts grinding on the both of them slowly while keeping her eyes on the Seraph.

Oh, baby cause...

Missing you is way too hard to do

The song ends. Team 7 is shocked and it takes a moment from them to move. Naru walks slowly back to the stage. On her way Minasa stops her and asks her to join him in VIP.

Hey sexy why join me in the VIP section… we got drinks, and I bet I can make you definitely forget whoever you were singing about.

Naru lets out a deep smokey laugh. A few men and women faint from nosebleeds

Okay but let me go to bathroom real quick. If you want maybe you can follow me. I'm a little scared of all the men watching me. The Seraph nods. Team 7 hides in the shadows as Naru leads the man to the back. Once alone Kakashi quickly cuts his neck and seals his body. Naruto drops his henge and they silently leave the club.

Once in Konoha the trio tells Tsunade what happens and it's a mixed reaction. Angry because Sakura didn't preform greatly and happy to learn of her adopted little brother's talent.

"Well next time I'll have Sakura better prepared. But Naruto its thanks to you that the mission was a success. So I'll get the portion I was giving to Sakura to you. Good job Team 7. You will have a few days rest and report in about 3 day. Dismissed." Orders the Hokage


End file.
